


Interlude (The almost sex scene)

by lover_44



Series: The Middle Cyclone [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: I DONT EVEN...., M/M, SO SORRY, WHATZ THIZ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_44/pseuds/lover_44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was going to be one hell of a night....and maybe morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude (The almost sex scene)

Ben laughed,swinging his head and grabbing his guitar. They were a little drunk yes, but who cared? It was a fun night, even though he was about to make a fool of himself by singing in front of Taylor. To Taylor, really. He started on the first accords of _“Where we want to be”_ , soon enough picking up and starting to sing. It was the first song that came to his head, and as he started to sing it in the acoustic version, he realised it was an awful choice. He laughed once again, finishing the song before the alcohol in his system wasn’t enough to cover the embarrassment.  
  
“There, I sang. I absolutely refuse to make you put up with more of this” He said, still laughing.  
  
  
Taylor sighed deeply, a little shocked that Ben’s voice was so warm and nice to hear it singing. He laughed as well, passing a hand through his hair and getting up from the chair he was currently sitting in, all coherent thoughts traveling south now.  
  
“You are a great singer, Ben.” He said, walking towards Ben, who was at a loveseat, still holding the guitar.  
  
“Do shut up, please” Ben said, ducking his head.  
  
And that was it. Taylor stopped in front of Ben, picking up the guitar and putting it aside, so that he could straddle Ben’s waist.  
  
“What....Taylor?” Ben said, looking at Taylor with big eyes, but with his hands instantly holding his waist.  
  
“You know that thing about being friends and all? Well, let’s forget it” Taylor said, not giving Ben any time and kissing him deeply.  
  
Ben held him closer, reacting immediately, squeezing his waist , fingers inside his shirt. Blame it on the alcohol, Ben  though while he got up, supporting Taylor’s weight and taking him to the bed, adjusting himself between his legs. Soon enough all of the clothes were gone, and they were both naked. It was going to be one hell of a night....and maybe morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! Let's just say my hand slipped, ok?  
> Also, yes. It was meant to end like that, and I'm sorry about that too.


End file.
